In a patent application entitled Polymer Finishing Process filed on even date by George N. Foster and Hugh E. McGee under Ser. No. 625,933, a process was proposed whereby catalyst deactivator compounds, thermal oxidation stabilizer compounds, and general purpose additives were added sequentially to a polymer melt. The object of this process was to improve the stability of the polymer and avoid discoloration. In another patent application entitled Polymer Impurity Deactivators also filed on even date by George N. Foster and Walter T. Reichle under Ser. No. 628,848, a particular catalyst deactivator composition was proposed as another route to the same end, particularly in terms of resin stability. While both the process and composition represent advances in the resin additive field, the identification of an additive system, which not only provides catalyst deactivation and resin stabilization, but additional enhancements, in other words, a multipurpose additive system, would offer industry a useful alternative.